Fear Protects
by KitoH
Summary: Pitch made a deal. He took Pitch and wiped my memories clean of both of them. And when I locked eyes with Pitch before the battle between the Guardians and him, there was a gaze of longing, pleading, and relief there. Reaper will fall. I will make him fall, even if I have to fall with him. (ADOPTED FROM DEFENDTHEUNDEFENDED!)
1. Chapter 1

**So this story previously belonged to DefendTheUndefended, but they put it up for adoption and I immediately took it up. This chapter belongs to DefendTheUndefended, but everything after this will be me.**

 **I hope I can do this justice!**

* * *

I was a coward.

I knew the truth, but I still let what happened, happen.

I didn't stop it, and let it happen.

Because of what?

Fear?

Confusion?

Grief?

The answer is yes.

I was scared. I was confused and I was grieving.

The truth was that Pitch Black was never evil. He never wanted to rule. He never even wanted to be seen.

I didn't remember anything that happened before until I got my memories back from the teeth.

And when I didnt do anything. I wanted to but what held me back?

Fear.

Pitch did his job well even then.

I wanted to help him. I wanted to pull him from his hold. I wanted him to heal.

But I didn't no I couldn't.

Coward.

That was the thought that kept running through my head everytime my fear stopped me from taking action.

I was so angry at myself. I hated myself for abandoning him.

But when I locked eyes with him, his eyes spoke so much in that one gaze.

He had held it for seconds before turning away and disappearing again.

I wanted to go after him. I wanted to so badly but I just couldn't.

At first I hated him for it, but I could never stay mad at him for long and I'm assuming he knew this, at least I hoped he did.

And then I hated myself. I hated myself because I let it happen. I hated him for doing this to Pitch.

I hated it all.

But my anger faded into grief and fear. I was scared of his strength, his knowledge, and his manipulation.

But I knew what Pitch really was. Who he really was. What he really did. And why he did things.

Pitch wasn't evil. He never was. Pitch was- no is a good person.

His power was the power of fear. And he hated it.

In the past he was a beautiful person. His skin was a pale tone of a human's, his hair was as dark as a midnight and was long reaching his lower back having it tied at the base of his kneck, and his eyes were a glowing amber.

What he did was for the good of all, not just the children.

He used fear as a protection for people.

If people are afraid of things they can't get hurt. The fear protected them. Being scared of dangerous animals kept people from going near them and getting killed. Fear of the dark keeps people from going into dark allies or abandoned storehouses. Fear of heights keeps people from getting hurt. He used the fear to keep people safe.

But he hated it.

He hated scaring people and making them cry. Thats why he hated being seen. Because people had to fear him for him to be seen.

He didn't want to be seen because he didn't want to scare people.

He is a good person that only used his powers to install fear into people to keep them safe.

That's all he did.

And yet he still got attacked by him.

When I was first born, Pitch was the one to find me. He talked to me. He cared for me. And he stayed with me.

I loved him as a brother, father, and friend.

But then another being found us and attacked us.

Pitch protected me. He gave his life, and everything for me.

And that was when he wiped my memory of Pitch. I couldn't remember anything that had to do with Pitch or him.

200 years. 200 years Pitch was in his clutches, being told what to do and how to do it.

He suffered and I couldn't do anything about it.

Because I was scared of a being.

Because Pitch planted that fear to protect me.

In the arctic when Pitch came to me, I did notice a pleading in his eyes. But I didn't know what it was until I had my memories from the teeth back. The memories of Pitch where there. I had finnaly remembered.

And I was a coward. I didn't do anything about because I was scared.

I was scared of Death Reaper.

A being that was once under the spirit named Death, but he rose up, became stonger and fought Death. Death had lost, and Reaper had won.

He then came after us.

Pitch is a strong spirit, and has abilities that, if used wrong, could cause chaos. My abilities, as well, were stong in Reaper's eyes. I could cause death and pain to living beings.

He wanted us to serve him.

Pitch made a deal.

He took Pitch and wiped my memories clean of both of them.

And when I locked eyes with Pitch before the battle between the Guardians and him, there was a gaze of longing, pleading, and relief there.

I wanted to help him I really did, but in that moment the look in his eyes help me back and told me not to. He didn't want me to.

He wanted to keep me safe. He wanted to make sure Reaper didn't have me.

I swore I felt tears fall then.

He had looked so different. He had look so sickly it almost made me hurl.

I can't imagine what he has gone through. Truthfully it makes me sick thinking about it.

I'm not going to be a coward anymore.

I will get Pitch away from Death Reaper. I will repay him for what he did for me.

Because what Pitch doesn't know is that by regaining my memories, I also regained the secret behind my abilities and their roots.

And it just makes me that much stronger.

Reaper will fall. I will make him fall, even if I have to fall with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty happy with everything up until the meeting. But it should work well enough.**

 **Here's hoping this works out.**

 **Remember to enjoy!**

* * *

 _I felt myself just floating there._

 _No sense of where I was, what I was doing._

 _Just darkness. That's the first thing I remember._

 _It was cold._

 _It was dark._

 _And I was scared._

 _"Calm, child. You are safe."_

 _I open my eyes, and they immediately sting. I ignore the fact that I am underwater,_ _in favour of looking for the source of the voice._

 _No one._

 _I look up and gasp softly at the bright light of the moon._

 _It chased the darkness away._

 _I wasn't scared anymore._

 _I feel myself floating up._

 _Up through the the ice and into the air._

 _My lungs are attacked with oxygen. My breathing quickens in an attempt to keep up with it._

 _As I land on the ice, my breathing slows down and I look at my hands._

 _Strange._

 _I knew about the moon, the ice and my hands, but I couldn't remember how I knew._

 _Not knowing what to do, I turn to explore when I almost trip over a stick._

 _I kneel down and inspect it. It was long. Longer than myself. And it had a crook at the end. It seemed familiar in my hands._

 _"Jack Frost." This voice was different. Unlike the voice before, this voice was like the tinkle of a bell in my ear. As I looked above, it seemed to come from the moon._

 _I stand and the end of the stick lands of the ice. Swirling patterns of frost and ice come out onto the surface of the lake._

 _I walk curiously walk up to the nearby trees, gently tapping them with the crook of the stick. The same flowerlike patterns form._

 _The next few minutes blurred._

 _I ran on to the ice, the stick trailing me on the ice. I laugh excitedly as I twirl around, the ice following close behind. I almost trip in the excitement but continue to spin._

 _I could have sworn someone chuckled at my happiness, but I was having too much fun to look._

 _All of a sudden, my feet left the ground. I spun around and around until I was looking over the growing frost._

 _The beautiful sight lasted but a moment, as the Wind lost its hold and I fell onto the thick branch of a large tree. I chuckle and a glint of light catches my eye. I sit up and spot a small village not too far._

 _I fly over, wobbling as I try to work with the wind. I managed to get to the village before falling flat on my face. I quickly get up and start to walk along, greeting everyone._

 _"Hello. Hello! Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am."_

 _I saw a little kid running after a dog and knelt down, to ask if he could tell me where I was._

 _"Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell me where I am-"_

 _And he went straight through me._

 _I stand, breathing heavily, as if the oxygen had been pulled away again._

 _A crowd of people come towards me._

 _"Hello?" I asked, confused._

 _They too, phased through me._

 _My heart ached, and I clutched it._

 _I turned away and ran back into the woods, sobbing._

 _I was alone._

 _I was lost._

 _I was scared._

 _"You poor thing."_

 _My sobs turn to sharp hiccups as I hear the voice gain. The same one that had told me I was safe._

 _I look around, daring to hope that someone could see me._

 _"W-Who's there?"_

 _My gaze locked onto the glowing amber in the shadows. A tall man stepped out._

 _He wore black poncho that fell past his feet, looking like it melded into the shadows. His black hair was long, reaching his lower back. I was pretty sure that if he didn't tie it by his neck, it would be even longer. The thing that stood out most, however, was his shining gold eyes._

 _I didn't let my guard down, though. I lift the stick in my shaking grasp and whisper. "Who are you?"_

 _My answer came in the form of a silky baritone. "My name is Pitch Black. What about you, child?"_

 _My knuckled grow even whiter as I replied. "J-Jack Frost."_

 _The man - Pitch - took another step forward, and I reflexively step back._

 _He stares, as if seeing me clearly for the first time. "My! But you're just a child!"_

 _My grasp gets even tighter. He seems to notice my fear and frowns. He puts his hands out, in a sign of peace. "You don't need to be scared. I won't hurt you."_

 _There's something about the way he spoke. Something that made me lower my weapon. Like this man knew what I should fear and what I shouldn't._

 _"You must have quiet a few questions, am I right?"_

 _My heart ached_ _as if the villagers are passing through me all over again. "Why does nobody see me?" I inquire._

 _"Come." He told me simply, holding out his hand. I gingerly take it and immediately notice how pale my skin is compared to his. I look up as we begin to walk into the shadows. His face was calm._

 _I knew I could trust him._

 _I wasn't scared anymore._

* * *

I sit up, gasping for air as I awake.

"Jack!" I look down from my tree and see Bunny, waiting there unhappily.

I leap down gracefully. "Hey, Bunny."

Instead of giving me some snarky response, he looked worried. "Mate, that's the fifth time since ya became a Guardian last week. Are ya alright?"

I knew what Bunny was talking about. I had been falling asleep and wouldn't wake up for hours. Most of the time, the Guardians sent Bunny to get me. Especially on meeting days.

"I'm fine. The battle against Pitch just took a lot out of me."

My throat grows dry when I so causally utter his name.

* * *

 _I didn't let my guard down, though. I lift the stick in my shaking grasp and whisper. "Who are you?"_

 _My answer came in the form of a silky baritone. "My name is Pitch Black._

* * *

He had changed.

He wasn't the courageous man I knew before.

How much had happened in 200 years?

I direct my attention back to the matter at hand.

"C'mon." I tell the Pooka. "We don't wanna be late."

He rolls his eyes, but made a tunnel silently, letting me fly through first before following.

We get to the Pole in no time.

Tooth, Sandy and North were all there.

"I found him!" Bunny drawled from behind me. "Again."

I pull my hood up, feeling my cheeks frost over lightly.

"So what's wrong? Why the meeting?" I ask, taking a seat next to Sandy.

North immediately points to the globe. There are not as many lights as normal.

At first, I thought that they had stopped believing again, but then I realise, we had only fixed this problem last week.

I look to North in confusion.

He goes to the control panel and clicks a button. Almost instantly, the globe darkens, especially in areas like Syria and Afghanistan.

"The dark area represents Fear." North explained. He clicked another button and all the dark areas turned a bright red. "The red represents areas that have experienced death recently."

Tooth, Sandy and Bunny seemed to understand, but I was still lost.

"I don't get it." I say.

"It means, Fear is causing the mortals to die." Tooth tells me. She points at the red which is growing larger slowly. "If this keeps up, all of the humans will die and so will we."

Sandy made a silhouette of Pitch, angrily.

Bunny quickly agreed. "This is definitely Pitch."

I fell anger surge up inside of me.

I know the truth.

Pitch would never do this.

Not of his own free will, at least.

"What do we do?" Tooth asks, fluttering around worriedly.

"This is Pitch's work. It is Fear's fault. We must fin-"

"No."

Everyone stares at me in confusion.

"It's not Pitch we need to confront." I look up from underneath my hood. "We have to find Reaper."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saw the final installment of the How To Train Your Dragon Series and now start crying at anything HTTYD related, which** **includes** **the idea of a crossover with ROTG I concocted while watching it. (Don't worry, guys! I won't do it yet,** **too much on my plate!)**

 **Other than that, no big news, so you lot can go ahead and enjoy as I ruin this story! (just kidding!)**

* * *

 _"Happy 100th birthday, Jack!"_

 _The teen Spirit grins at me. "If we're going to celebrate, don't bring up my age." He exclaims. "You make me sound old."_

 _I scoff. He thought 100 was old?!_

 _"You're nothing more than a newborn compared to me." I tell him, but he ignores me as he continues what he was doing before; flying through the trees to make the leaves fall in preparation for the storm that was to hit the country of Greenland next week. His tattered poncho flows behind him gracefully as he bounces from tree to tree in a long revised pattern._

 _I wait for him to finish, which takes no longer than another 10 minutes before I grab him by the arm._

 _"Hey!" Jack laughs. "Where are we going?"_

 _"To celebrate your birthday." I tell him, though I think that was a given._

 _"Come on!" Jack cries happily. "I don't need to celebrate!"_

 _"Yes. You do." I insist. Grabbing a silky black ribbon from my pocket, I tie it over his eyes._

 _I notice Jack visibly tense up, his grip on his staff tighter than a moment before. "You're not kidnapping me, are ya?" He joked, but the short laugh that accompanied the question was clearly forced._

 _Jack had always had a strange fear of being kidnapped. But no matter how far within his conscious I searched, I found no rational reason to it._

 _"Don't be an idiot!" I tell him. "Of course not!"_

 _"Then, why the blindfold?"_

 _"It's a surprise." I sigh, dragging him through the woods._

 _He relaxes and lets me lead him._

 _It took another minute for us to get to where I had hidden the surprise._

 _"Alright.." I pull the blindfold off, and he looks around curiously. He sees the glint of blue behind one of the trees. He turns to me and I give a smile and nod._

 _He is hesitant as he approaches but when he grabs it from the branch on which it was hanging, he crows happily._

 _He pulls the prize into my line of sight. A small blue teddy bear, about the size of both of his hands_ _put together._

 _He may be a child of 17 but I had seen the way he gazed longingly at the stuffed animals of young children. Jack, himself, was a child at heart._

 _"Thank you!" He gasped, looking at the bear in Wonder while it was lightly frosted at his touch._

 _I chuckle. "You're welcome, Jack."_

 _He turns to me. "I actually have something for you."_

 _I'm surprised. "Why, me? It's your birthday."_

 _"It's been 100 years." Jack explains as he pulls a scruffily wrapped present from underneath his brown vest. "Since I first met you." He adds in a small voice, passing me the tiny parcel._

 _It isn't anything fancy; just some old newspapers scruffily wrapped around the gift. But as the wise have always said, 'It is what is in the inside that counts'._

 _The newspaper drifts away as I pull the present out. It was a chain of ice, and the centrepiece was of Equuleus; a horse constellation which I favoured. As the light hit the ice, it twinkled, the same way they would twinkle in the sky._

 _That moment was a happy one. Little did I know that it would be the last happy moment we would have, for a long time._

 _"It's stunning!" I tell him, peering at the finer details of the ice carving._

 _I slip it over my head and the chain settles around my neck. The pendant feels as if it has always been there._

 _I look at Jack, who is watching my expression carefully. I smile and hug him._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Well, isn't this simply adorable?!"_

 _I feel a shiver journey up my spine. The voice was unlike anything like I had ever heard, and judging by Jack's expression, he hasn't either._

 _It was nasally. Brittle. It sounded akin to a wolf shrieking over the sound of screeching metal._

 _There's only one spirit who was said to sound like that._

 _I pull away from Jack and hid him behind me. He was like a son to me, and if it was who I thought it was, then I would never forgive myself if something happened to him._

 _The spirit before us wore a grey hazy cloak, shadowing his face from view. The only part of his body we could actually see was his, quite literally, boney hands. He gives a chilling laugh at our obviously horrified expressions._

 _"Death Reaper."_

 _Jack utters it before I can._

 _Reaper laughs again._

 _"I haven't lost my touch, it seems."_

 _"What do you want?" I ask him, mentally feeling for Jack's fear._

 _When I find it, I soothe it. Jack breathes calmly, telling me it's working._

 _"Why, I thought it was obvious!" Reaper cries. "I want Frost."_

 _I take a step back, pushing Jack further away from Reaper._

 _"What use do you have for a weak child spirit?" I ask, hoping to fool him. Of course, that is pushing my already very limited luck._

 _"Pitch, Pitch, Pitch! We both know that young Jack here is far from weak."_

 _"What do you want from me?!" Demands Jack, coming out from behind me._

 _"Death." Was his reply, and instantly Jack's fear is lashing around wildly, just as I finish calming it._

 _'Thanks a lot(!)' I mentally say in annoyance._

 _Reaper sees Jack's expression and I swear I can see a glint of a smile underneath his hood._

 _"Not your death, child. I want you to help me with causing death."_

 _This, to Jack, makes no sense. And I feel the same way. Last I checked, Reaper was doing his job perfectly well. A bit too well if you ask me._

 _"You harness the power of Winter. The Ultimate Death." Reaper creaks eerily. "Your power can help me achieve domination over the world."_

 _"You can't do that!" Jack tells him. "It will tip the balance!"_

 _"I wouldn't need to do this if the Guardians didn't stop me at doing my job at every turn."_

 _"That's just daft." I scoff. "They wouldn't stop you unless you were trying to kill all the children off."_

 _Reaper doesn't reply and I feel the colour leave my face. I look to Jack and he's paler than normal, which is saying something, considering he's normally extremely pale._

 _"Give me the boy, Pitch." I step in front of Jack, who was still in partial shock. "You can come, too. No doubt that you will be useful, as well."_

 _"Take me, only." I calmly tell Reaper._

 _"What!?" Jack shrieks. "You can't do that!"_

 _Reaper ignores Jack, in favour of staring at me. At least I think he's staring. I can't tell because his face is still shadowed._

 _"Why would I do that?" He purrs in his creaky rumble. "You don't have power over Death as young Jack does... The only reason I want you is to keep the boy under control..."_

 _"Fear can kill, just as well as Winter. You know it. Take me over Jack."_

 _I hear Jack crying behind me, but I don't dare turn my back on Reaper, lest he tries to take the boy._

 _"If I leave the boy alone," The dark spirit says slowly. "You will do anything I tell you?"_

 _"I will be completely under your command." The thought of being at anyone's beck and call gives me goosebumps. But then I hear Jack panting in Fear behind me. I risk turning towards him._

 _"What are you doing?" He whispers, his eyes constantly dart from me to Reaper. "Please don't leave me!"_

 _"I'm sorry." I tell him. I lift my pendant and Jack tearily touches it with the tip of his finger, as if it would shatter, along with me._

 _He smiles and nods. I hide my pendant under my shirt and Jack pushes something into my hand. I look down and see the little bear I had literally just gifted him._

 _"But-" I say, ready to protest._

 _"Please don't forget me." Jack requests before he gives me a small shove._

 _I stare at him._

 _He's scowling but it's half-hearted. 100 years with someone reveals small details like this._

 _I take in every detail, for the last time. The way the moonlight illuminated his pale skin, and how his blue eyes twinkled in a mixture of hurt and sorrow. How his hands clenched his staff tightly: the last defence he had against possible threats._

 _After what must have been moments, but felt like lifetimes, I turn back to Reaper. "Let's go."_

 _He summons a portal and I step through. I don't dare to turn and look at the boy, knowing my heart would most likely shatter at the despaired expression he must have had._

* * *

It has been 200 years, but the memory still plays strongly in my mind, every day, without fail. But since Easter, another memory rattles my conscious.

* * *

 _The Pooka tries to hit me, but I easily slink into the shadows, of the tall towers that resided in the Tooth Palace. Another taunt reaches my lips, but then I see someone I never expected to see again._

 _"Hang on. Is that... Jack Frost?" Something feels wrong when Jack grips his staff in Fear. What happened? Did he not remember me? I quickly continue, as if I had never stopped talking. "Heh, hehehe. Since when are you all so chummy?"_

 _My heart sinks as he crouches into a battle stance, eyes untrusting and skitterish. He looks around for any sight of me, replying in a small voice, trying to be brave. We're not." His voice cracks the tiniest bit, at the same time my heart cracks._

* * *

"What did you do, Reaper!?" I growl, fighting against the chains that bound me. "You promised you wouldn't touch him!"

"And you promised to get rid of the Guardians, and yet here we are." He comes out of the shadows, reminiscent of the way I usually do. "You know, there's one thing we have in common, Pitch."

"And what's that?" I spit, glaring at him.

However, my anger gives way to Fear as he next spoke.

"I always get want I want, in the end."


End file.
